fika
by megaria
Summary: Swedish : a moment to slow down and appreciate the good things in life. Lalu dengan terucapnya kata-kata itu, air mata yang mati-matian Gempa tahan tumpah. Mengalir bebas begitu saja di pipi. Suara dan tepukan menenangkan di punggung dari Ochobot rasanya seperti angin lalu.


Semua ini salahnya.

Seandainya dia tetap patuh pada perintah maka Solar, Taufan, dan Halilintar tidak akan sampai sekarat karena kuasanya diserap. Tapi kalau pun dia patuh, apakah ada jaminannya kalau Ice selamat? Adik keduanya itu selalu berada paling jauh dan hampir tak pernah ikut misi lapangan, Gempa juga tak mungkin bisa mengawasinya seharian penuh. Posisinya yang sebagai informan dan pemilik kuasa dua elemental yang dijadikan satu juga sangat berbahaya, patutlah Gempa merasa khawatir terus. Dia hanya terlalu sayang padanya hingga kadang membuat Halilintar dan Taufan gerah sendiri dengan tingkahnya.

Ayahnya tentu selalu berpesan untuk selalu mandiri. Ice memang dalam pengecualian tapi itu pun kalau kondisinya sudah sangat parah, kalau tidak sedang kumat pun dia juga akan mandiri.

"Solar, tetap bernafas! Aku tau ini sangat sakit tapi bertahanlah!"

Mata kuning keemasannya tak lepas memerhatikan perjuangan Thorn dan beberapa petugas medis menyelamatkan Solar yang seluruh kulitnya memerah dan beberapa gosong mengelupas habis terbakar. Gempa menoleh ke kanan dimana ada Taufan yang penuh dengan alat-alat medis sudah mulai bisa bernafas normal, sempat tak bernafas setelah kuasanya diserap. Disampingnya, tak jauh dari posisi kakak kedua ada Halilintar dengan luka bekas sambaran petir hampir di seluruh tubuhnya lengkap dengan alat-alat medis yang menempel meski tak sebanyak Taufan atau Solar.

Kuasa Thorn juga diserap tapi dia tak dapat banyak efek samping berarti dan segera sembuh dari lukanya. Kuasanya berperan dalam penyembuhan, meski diambil sisa kuasanya tetap ada dan itu sangat menguntungkan untuk mempercepat regenerasi Solar yang keadaannya paling parah. Gempa tak bisa apa-apa sekarang, dia hanya diam duduk di depan kaca dua arah ruang operasi. Pikirannya penuh dengan rasa khawatir, takut, marah, dan penyesalan. Mereka sudah kembali ke pesawat dan kabur menuju Planet Quabag. Sesuai perintah Komandan Koko Ci sebelum mereka nekat kembali ke markas TAPOPS.

"Mana Ice?! Dimana dia?! Bukankah kalian bilang adikku itu sudah dipindahkan ke dalam pesawat yang sama dengan kami?! LAKSAMANA, DIMANA ADIKKU?!"

Gempa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Suara teriakan bercampur frustasi Blaze membuatnya semakin kacau. Suara itu menggema di lorong tanpa henti, saling bersahut-sahutan. Ada suara Gopal dan Papa Zola juga namun samar, keduanya berusaha menenangkan Blaze yang semakin meradang. Tubuhnya menegang saat lagi-lagi adik pertamanya itu kembali berteriak bahkan mulai memaki. Ada suara dentaman keras juga, dia menduga Blaze mulai hilang kendali. Gempa ingin ke sana tapi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Rasanya seperti tak bertulang, tubuhnya juga gemetaran hebat.

"Gempa," panggil Ochobot pelan. _Power sphera_ itu sejak tadi berada di samping salah satu tuannya, berusaha untuk menghibur namun selalu berakhir gagal. Dia sudah tak tau mau apa lagi. Meski robot, dia paham kalau ini adalah situasi gawat yang mengancam nyawa tuannya. Atau bahkan bisa saja dirinya juga. "Sudah, tak apa. Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Tidak perlu berpura-pura, kamu sudah sangat kuat."

Lalu dengan terucapnya kata-kata itu, air mata yang mati-matian Gempa tahan tumpah. Mengalir bebas begitu saja di pipi. Suara dan tepukan menenangkan di punggung dari Ochobot rasanya seperti angin lalu. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak sekali. Gempa menangis dalam diam, inginnya berteriak tapi ditahan karena kalau tidak maka Blaze akan semakin hilang kendali.

"LAKSAMANA, DIMANA ADIKKU?!"

"SOLAR, TETAP BERNAFAS!"

Gempa amat sangat menyesal dengan keputusan cerobohnya itu. Cukup hanya ini saja, dia tak ingin saudara-saudaranya ada yang terluka, sekarat, bahkan hilang. Cukup untuk ini, dia benar-benar belajar dari pengalaman.

Takkan pernah Gempa biarkan hal yang sama terulang.

.

.

.

.

Fika

Swedish : a moment to slow down and appreciate the good things in life

Elemental Siblings AU

GempaIce Brotherhood

….

Sejujurnya Ice tak begitu suka dengan kelakuan Gempa yang terlalu protektif padanya.

Oke, yang lain juga. Tapi kakak ketiganya itu selalu menganggap dia tak bisa apa-apa. Ice kesal, jujur saja. Tubuhnya memang lemah, kedua kuasanya punya kelebihan yang sangat hebat dan cenderung bahaya (begitu pula dengan kuasa saudara-saudaranya), dan yah… dia memang kurang begitu tau dunia luar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tapi dengan semua itu bukan berarti dia tak punya hak untuk sendiri dan mandiri, kan?

"Sudah kenyang? Habis itu minum obat, ya?"

Ice menerima dan menelan beberapa butir obat setelahnya minum air yang banyak guna menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulut. Tak merespon dengan ucapan "ya" atau sekedar bergumam "hmm" yang biasa dia lakukan. Tenaganya masih belum terkumpul benar, padahal pertarungan dengan sosok alien yang mengaku sebagai pemilik kuasa elemental yang asli (yang nyatanya tak lain hanyalah seorang pencuri) itu sudah lewat sekitar empat bulan tapi dampaknya masih berasa sampai sekarang. Terlebih Ice nekat melakukan fusi dua kali yang tentu saja membuatnya lelah berkali lipat.

Untungnya, penyakit langganannya tak kambuh.

Gempa tersenyum maklum. Meski tak menerima luka parah tapi Ice memang memerlukan istirahat. Dia sudah berjuang keras, membuatkan makanan kesukaannya rasanya belum cukup sebagai tanda terima kasih. Inginnya Gempa mau melakukan sesuatu tapi Ice selalu menolak dengan alasan kakaknya itu juga perlu istirahat. "Sekarang tidur. Oh iya, jangan mainkan laptop dulu. Kau belum sembuh benar. Mengerti, kan?" ucap Gempa menasehati.

Lagi-lagi Ice mengangguk patuh.

Halilintar yang duduk di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Ice mendengus kesal. Adiknya yang identik dengan warna coklat itu lagi-lagi berkelakuan berlebihan. Halilintar sadar kalau Ice juga tak suka tapi tak bisa melawan karena Gempa pasti akan tetap memaksa. Atau karena dia malas saja. Tipikal Ice yang benar-benar paling santai hidupnya diantara mereka bertujuh.

Hanya diam dan memerhatikan interaksi kedua adiknya ini membuatnya bosan dan gerah. Inginnya mengomel tapi Gempa sudah lebih dulu memberikan tatapan maut yang membuatnya merinding disko. Astaga, sejak kapan adiknya yang satu ini bisa sangat menyeramkan?

"Anu, maaf. Tapi waktu kunjungan sudah habis,"

"Baik, terima kasih," balas Halilintar kalem lalu memutar bola matanya ketika Gempa lagi-lagi menasehati yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan dan ekspresi mengantuk Ice yang dibuat-buat. Si sulung menutup mulutnya karena hampir tertawa, pintar juga si beruang kutub ini berpura-pura. "Gempa, ayo."

"Sebentar, kak. Aku belum–"

"Sudahlah, ayo! Ice juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kan?"

Paham maksud kakaknya, Ice mengangguk lagi dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Dan dia sangat yakin, nanti sekitar jam tujuh malam Gempa akan datang kembali menemaninya sampai tertidur.

Gempa menghela nafas, ketara jelas di wajahnya tak ingin berpisah dengan adik beruang kutubnya ini. Tapi waktu kunjungan sudah habis dan dia masih punya tugas yang menunggunya sejak tadi, yang tentu saja tugas yang ringan, Gempa akhirnya mengalah. Sebelum pergi, dia mengelus sayang kepala Ice lalu pamit. Halilintar juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya tepukan pelan di kepala lalu langsung pergi dengan wajah merah padam, malu sendiri. Cih, dasar _tsundere_.

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat, Ice kembali sendiri. Dia langsung rebahan dan menghela nafas lega yang menyebabkan suhu kamar menurun dan beberapa bagian kamar mulai tertutupi es. Lega rasanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas es setelah susah payah di tahan karena tak ingin membuat Halilintar atau pun Gempa berubah menjadi patung es. Mengantuk, Ice memenjamkan mata lalu tidur.

….

||Dua minggu kemudian||

Kondisi Ice menjadi turun naik seperti wahana _rollercoaster_ tanpa sebab. Katanya sih, karena kambuh tapi kenapa agak beda? Gempa sudah bertanya bahkan sampai membujuk Dokter Ayu, dokter terbaik yang dimiliki TAPOPS sekaligus merangkap sebagai dokter pribadi Ice, namun jawabannya selalu sebuah senyuman bermakna ganda.

"Adikmu hanya kambuh. Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberitaukan hal ini lebih jelas lagi pada kalian," jelas Dokter Ayu dengan sabar. Tak lupa dengan senyum ramah di bibir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Thorn. Wajahnya kecewa, padahal dia berharap bisa berkumpul secara lengkap dengan kakak-kakaknya. Mereka memang masih bisa melihat Ice tapi sesi jenguk sangat terbatas dan tidak boleh lebih dari dua orang yang datang. Kembar keenam tau kakaknya ini memang sakit-sakitan tapi apa separah itu penyakitnya sekarang? Thorn punya kuasa penyembuh, harusnya mereka memanggilnya sejak awal jadi dia bisa membantu menekan penyakit Ice.

Dokter Ayu hanya tersenyum simpatik lalu undur diri. Pertanyaan kembali muncul di kepala Gempa. Dia bingung, kenapa semua orang menyimpan rahasia dan selalu menghindari mereka? Apa TAPOPS sudah tidak mempercayai Boboiboy bersaudara? Tapi, kejadian itu adalah murni musibah. Mereka bisa kehilangan kuasa karena memang belum tau menahu tentang musuh dan lagi, saat itu mereka panik karena dua hal. TAPOPS kembali diserang dan hampir hancur lalu Ice yang keberadaannya entah dimana.

Kebiasaan menghilangnya kambuh dan itu semakin menyulitkan Gempa dan Blaze mencari tempat yang kira-kira berpeluang besar Ice berada di sana. Tapi bagaimana bisa dilakukan disaat ketiga saudaranya yang lain sekarat? Mereka berdua juga tidak bisa mengulur waktu, Retak'ka terlalu kuat. Makhluk itu bahkan dengan mudahnya menumbangkan empat saudaranya seakan itu bukan apa-apa. Kalau terus diladeni bisa-bisa Retak'ka menyerap kuasanya juga. Jika sampai terjadi lalu siapa yang akan melindungi Ice? Siapa yang akan memperingatinya?

Pemandangan seperti ini juga bukan sesuatu yang asing. Malah sering terjadi. Dulu, keadaan Ice lebih parah dan sering kali bolak-balik rumah sakit. Di usia delapan tahun, hal seperti itu sudah mulai berkurang. Ice hanya ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ rutin tiap bulan. Tapi di usia sebelas tahun, di saat pertama kali mendapat jam kuasa, kondisi Ice jatuh drastis. Dia bahkan sempat koma karena hipotermia. Situasi main rahasia-rahasiaan seperti ini juga sering terjadi, tapi saat itu mereka belum tau apa-apa. Kini mereka berenam sudah delapan belas tahun, tentu harusnya mereka sudah bisa dipandang dewasa dan tau tentang keadaan Ice, saudaranya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kita belum cukup dianggap mengerti," kata Solar, seperti menjawab pertanyaan Gempa yang tak terucap. Kulitnya sudah sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula, tidak ada lagi yang gosong atau mengelupas. Kondisi Solar sekarang sudah sangat baik. "Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Bukan hal yang aneh, kan?" ucap Taufan. Wajahnya biasa saja tapi sebenarnya dia kecewa berat, sama seperti Thorn yang ingin berkumpul dengan formasi lengkap. "Toh, kita masih tergolong remaja labil."

Gempa menghela nafas. Sudah tidak tau hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya membujuk Dokter Ayu. Dia putus asa. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, merenung dan berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebagai seorang anak kembar sudah pasti mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, satu sakit yang lainnya juga bisa merasakan. Dan memang dulu sempat beberapa kali bagian tertentu tubuhnya terasa sakit tanpa sebab. Sekarang juga masih, tapi berangsur hilang begitu saja seakan memang sejak awal Ice itu tidak berpenyakitan dan bertubuh sehat walafiat seperti kembarannya yang lain. Gempa sih tenang-tenang saja karena itu membuktikan kalau Ice sehat. Namun ternyata ketenangannya ini bukan sesuatu yang baik. Gempa ingin sekali tau apa yang sedang terjadi tapi dia tetap menghargai keputusan Dokter Ayu. Perang batin akhirnya berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Untunglah Halilintar dan Blaze tidak ada.

Bisa terjadi keributan nanti, hal yang paling si kembar ketiga hindari. Nama baik Boboiboy bersaudara akan kembali ternoda kalau sampai berbuat yang macam-macam. Ya, gara-gara kejadian Retak'ka datang dan menyerap kuasa yang dia aku membuat banyak yang beropini bahwa Boboiboy bersaudara dianggap tidak becus menjaga kuasa mereka. Padahal bukan salah mereka juga. Tapi ya, namanya juga orang asing yang hanya melihat hal mentahnya saja, Gempa memaklumi semua opini mereka. Tidak salah juga. Dan Gempa benar-benar menjadikan kejadian itu sebagai pembelajaran paling berarti.

Sekarang Gempa berada di kamar VIP, duduk di kanan samping ranjang Ice. Adiknya itu sedang tidur tenang meski memakai masker oksigen. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, membuat Gempa semakin khawatir. Seingatnya adiknya ini tidak pernah sampai sepucat ini kalau sedang kambuh. Apa penyakitnya semakin parah? Semoga pemikirannya salah.

"Maaf, ya." Gempa tersenyum sendu. Rupanya masih menyesal tentang kejadian yang menyinggung tentang alien mirip primata itu. "Harusnya kau tolak saja permintaanku kalau memang sudah tidak kuat. Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Aku senang kok, kau satu-satunya yang tidak disentuh Retak'ka. Ice memang hebat bisa menghindar dan membaca serangannya. Aku bangga padamu."

Senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Gempa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran hebat. Bagaimana pun dia mencoba, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kembar ketiga masih trauma. Melihat ketiga saudaranya sekarat dalam waktu bersamaan memanglah mimpi buruk, terlebih dia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa waktu itu. Kondisi Ice yang sekarang pun juga tidak memperbaiki kondisi mentalnya.

Oh, dia mulai menyesali permintaannya yang menginginkan Ice juga ikut bergabung TAPOPS.

"Kak,"

Gempa menurunkan tangannya, tersentak kaget mendengar suara lirih dari Ice yang menatapnya sayu. "Halo, Ice. Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf, ya."

Ice mengangkat tangan lalu dengan sigap Gempa menggenggam tangannya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang semakin lama tangan Ice semakin dingin? Dia tidak terkena hipotermia lagi, kan? "Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Gempa khawatir lalu melirik pipi pucat Ice yang sekarang agak membiru. "Kau terkena hipotermia lagi? Kuasamu… kau bisa menguncinya dari jam kuasa, kan?"

"Aku tidak pakai jam kuasa sejak masuk rumah sakit," ucap Ice mengingatkan. Ini kejadian yang jarang terjadi bagi para pengguna jam kuasa. Meski sudah melepas jam kuasa yang notabenenya barang yang membuat mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan tertentu, terkadang sisa-sisa dari jam kuasa itu tersendiri masih menempel pada tubuh si pengguna.

Ice melepas tangannya yang digenggam dan mencoba menyeka air mata yang turun dengan deras di pipi Gempa. Dia memang bukan kakak keduanya yang punya daya observasi terbaik di TAPOPS, bukan Blaze yang diam-diam peduli dan menunjukkannya dengan caranya sendiri, bukan Thorn yang memang sangat dekat dengan ke semua saudaranya, bukan Halilintar atau Solar yang meski gengsian tapi tau kalau ada sesuatu yang salah pada saudaranya dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaiki situasi. Dia adalah Ice. Yang selalu diam dan pasrah meski tau segala hal. Ice sangat minim berekspresi dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain atas keinginannya sendiri. Kecuali memang diperlukan karena suatu urusan. Tapi melihat kakaknya yang paling baik itu menangis, rasanya ingin sekali Ice melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa menangis? Toh, sering terjadi juga, kan?"

Gempa tersenyum kecil. Hatinya semakin sakit tapi mengingat watak Ice yang terlalu jujur membuatnya maklum. Karena yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. "Benar juga, ya. Kenapa aku menangis?" Lalu terkekeh sambil mengusap matanya yang memerah. Senyum muncul di bibirnya lagi. "Maaf, ya."

Ice terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa?"

"Hm? Apanya?" tanya Gempa tak paham.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kakak 'kan tidak salah. Kenapa selalu mengatakan itu?"

Kali ini Gempa yang terdiam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya mengatakan "maaf" meski tak ada yang salah. Apa salahnya? Lagi pula kata "maaf" sendiri juga bukan kata yang buruk.

"Tolong hentikan," ucap Ice. Kepalanya mendadak sakit sampai-sampai membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. "Kakak terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa. Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Kenapa masih di sesali? Tak ada yang berubah. Kita tak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi,"

Memang, tapi ice bisa. Dan sudah terjadi sangat lama sebelum dapat jam kuasa, seakan itu adalah bakatnya.

Ice menutup mata saat merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit. "Kalau pun bisa, apa bisa dihindari?"

Karena dia pernah mencoba melakukan hal itu dan tetap tak merubah apa pun, maka Ice menyerah. Lalu berpikir, _'Oh. Memang seharusnya seperti ini. Apa yang bisa diharapkan?'_

Gempa paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan memilih tetap diam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya ini menyadari kegelisahannya. Hubungan batin anak kembar memang luar biasa. Atau memang dasarnya saja Ice diam-diam mengamati dan paham sendiri. Adiknya ini sangatlah misterius.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi," jawab Gempa lirih. Lalu menutup mata dan menyenderkan punggunya di kursi sembari menghela nafas lelah. "Kau tidak melihat apa yang ku lihat."

Dan Gempa tidak tau apa saja yang Ice lihat dari penglihatannya. Kejadian itu bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang Ice 'lihat'.

"Aku tau," Ice bisa saja mengatakan kalau dia tau semuanya, tapi dia tak bisa. Siapa yang akan percaya? "Memang hal yang wajar kalau kakak tidak mau hal seperti terjadi. Tapi Kak Gempa, kita sekarang bergaul dengan dunia yang mengancam nyawa. Toh, Solar dan yang lainnya juga hampir mati karena misi atau pun musuh."

Matanya terbuka lalu menatap langit-langit kamar. Efek obatnya masih terasa, padahal sudah sekitar lima jam lebih lewat Ice minum obat. Obatnya kali ini benar-benar kuat. Kepalanya sudah tidak sakit tapi dia kembali mengantuk. "Kita tidak bisa selalu bahagia."

Gempa merasa sesak. Dadanya sakit karena sedih. Mendengar ucapan Ice membuatnya tersadar kalau memang sejak awal mereka sudah salah jejak. Membuat kesalahan memang hal biasa dan kadang harus dilakukan supaya bisa dapat pembelajaran, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah nyawa begini… apakah tidak seharusnya dihindari?

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Kenapa ragu kalau memang sudah niat? Jalankan saja nanti juga berakhir manis," ucap Ice dan langsung kembali tidur karena tak kuat menahan kantuk.

Gempa terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar seperti yang biasa Taufan pamerkan, tapi senyum ramah dan hangat khas seorang kembar ketiga dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Bahasa yang digunakan Ice itu terkadang aneh dan sukar dimengerti. Mungkin karena pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan menggunakan kode dan tata bahasa yang aneh agar tak ketahuan, jadinya ikut mempengaruhi gaya biacaranya.

"Terima kasih, Ice."

Ice hanya ingin Gempa menikmati masa-masa kebersamaan ini agar tak sedih dan stress hingga berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Ice hanya ingin Gempa menikmati semuanya seakan-akan tak ada hari esok yang akan datang. Ice hanya ingin Gempa menghargai semua momen dengan saudara kembarnya, yang meski Ice sendiri jarang bergabung karena beberapa tuntutan yang dia hadapi. Karena meski yang paling baik dan teladan, Gempa suka lupa untuk menikmati semuanya dengan santai. Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin Ice beri tau…

…semuanya yang terjadi hanyalah permulaan. Mereka perlu bersiap dan melakukan yang terbaik agar tak terjadi kesalahan yang fatal.

Membuat kesalahan itu tidak dilarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gak tau mau ngomong apa… Gempa terlalu baperkah? Enggak kali ya. Wajar aja menurutku kalo dia sampe begitu, tapi gak berlebihan, kan? Moga enggak.

Review boleh?


End file.
